Amor Espectral
by Sams Brok
Summary: -¡Corre Serena!¡No te detengas!-gritó la castaña con ahogado pavor. Aventura, terror, romance y fantasia con una mezcla de leyenda son los ingredientes de este fic. Tu regalin Jaemmy. Nuevo capítulo! xD
1. Huyendo

**Disclaimer.- **Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

**Nota: **¡Hola! Aki otra vez con nuevo fic, aunque éste no será largo. En realidad, la idea era que fuera un oneshot… peeroo xD algunas ya me conocen, soy impredecible y de repente me da por escribir y escribir y termino haciendo las cosas más largas de lo que debería ^/^ Okis, este fic será, espero yo, de dos chaps, y pues jeje, la intención era que fuera con algo de terror pero creo que no me ha salido jaja así que esta es la primera parte. Al final de este chap espero sus impresiones, de acuerdo? ^^ El género en sí es: Fantasía, romance y pues yo espero aunque sea un pokito de terror^^

Weno, pues como aclaración este doubleshot es para continuar con mi '_Tabla de los Enamorados'_ de Retos a la Carta. Reto #11: **Amor**.

Ahora, lo más importante: Este fic es un regalo para una kerida amiga y nena moxa que kiza algunos por aki conozcan como _**Liebende Lesung**_, pero a la que yo, en lo personal, bautizo como la '_mujer asesina de FF'_ jajjaja **Jaemmy!**! Este es para ti sobrinieta! ~.~ Mi regalo super atrasado de cumpleaños (Creo que ya hace dos meses xP je!) Gomen x mi tardanza, pero he aki ya la primera parte, para ti, con cariño. Espero te guste^^

Ahora si las dejo. Gracias x leerme *-*

**AMOR ESPECTRAL**

**por**

**Sams Brok**

En la oscuridad de la noche, bajo una torrencial lluvia ella estaba corriendo. Dos, cuatro, seis pasos más que se perdieron entre el lodo que ya calaba hasta sus piernas…

Su respiración era tan agitada y fría que incluso punzaba en sus pulmones…

Ella estaba corriendo, huyendo de _algo_ y… ¡el corazón se le estaba desbocando de terror!

Costándole respirar, empapada por completo, en ese momento la rubia trataba de concentrar toda su aterrada atención en el camino delante de ella, su cuerpo se estremecía por el miedo que recorría cada uno de sus nervios, el sudor frio y la sensación de _algo terrible_ alcanzándola apenas la dejaba pensar... Con su corazón pidiendo ayuda a gritos, sus ojos humedecieron por la desesperación de reconocer que el camino delante y a su alrededor se veía exactamente igual: grandes y frondosos árboles que apenas podían contener la fuerza de la tormenta, espeluznantes malezas y oscuros senderos cubiertos de lodo que se disfrazaban para engañar a las mentes llenas de pánico como la suya…

-"Aahh…"- lloriqueó apenas conteniendo el aliento.

Serena Tsukino corría sin detenerse aguantando el llanto a causa del pavor que la estaba consumiendo. Con el corazón a mil, sentía sus rodillas flaquear de pánico y sus presurosas pisadas volverse más y más pesadas haciéndola ir tan lento que, aterrada, sentía escalofríos abrazar su espalda; Corría apartando maleza que inevitablemente arañaba su piel y sus ropas, rezando por no dar un mal paso y caer en los grandes y pantanosos charcos, llevándose instintivamente una mano al pecho en una búsqueda inconsciente del broche que sabía bien había perdido muchos metros atrás.

Serena sentía el frio sudor mezclarse con la lluvia que mojaba sus cabellos pegándolos a su piel, su carrera era tan desesperada que sus costillas no tardaron en punzar contra sus pulmones, sin embargo, con horror sabía que no debía detenerse. En ese momento, y a pesar de terror que la recorría, la rubia comprendía la importancia de ser los ojos de su amiga y compañera, Lita Kino quien, ahora como Sailor Jupiter, corría detrás de ella cuidando sus espaldas de la horripilante criatura que las estaba acechando…

-"¡Corre Serena! ¡No te detengas!"- gritó la castaña con ahogado pavor.

Ambas casi podían sentir el terrible cosquilleo de ser alcanzadas y sujetadas por _la bestia_… Serena y Lita, siendo absorbidas por la oscuridad del bosque estaban huyendo de una pesadilla ¡De algo tan sobrenatural y espantoso que ni siquiera se atrevían a ver por completo!: Un espeluznante _ser_ con ojos tan rojos que resaltaban en la negrura de la tempestuosa noche, un _ente_ que, matándolas de miedo se asomaba observándolas tétricamente tras los arboles, tras matorrales, detrás y hasta por encima de ellas, a sus lados, hasta en el suelo reflejándose en el agua encharcada; siguiéndolas, oliendo sus miedos y contemplándolas con bestial ansiedad mientras se relamía disfrutando su cacería. Las suaves facciones de la rubia se descomponían por el miedo al escuchar una y otra vez escalofriantes sonidos burlarse de ella en las penumbras de su alrededor. El hueco en su estomago se hacía más y más grande deseando a toda costa no observar las espantosas figuras que sabía se ocultaban en la aspereza de las sombras…

A pesar del estrepitoso sonido de sus agitadas respiraciones, podían _sentirlo y escucharlo_ correr detrás de ellas…

**Un par de días antes. En el Center Crown. **

-"¡ ¿Un viaje al campo?"- preguntó la rubia con gran exclamación.

-"Si"- respondió Lita mientras observaba el menú fingiendo desinterés en lo que estaba diciendo. Las cinco chicas se encontraban en el Center Crown reunidas para almorzar. La castaña completó –"Y me ha salido totalmente gratis por ser un premio…"-

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar: Mina Aino abrió los ojos de par en par con los labios temblándole de incredulidad, Amy Mizuno sonrió abiertamente, y Rei Hino, cruzada de brazos y una ceja levantada, sonreía con suspicacia; Serena Tsukino en cambio, con los ojos cristalizados y haciendo un gracioso puchero, parecía mortificada por algo.

-"P-pero no es justo, Lita…"- lloriqueó la rubia infantilmente –"Y-yo te dije… la respuesta correcta…"- hipó.

El turno de asombrarse fue de Amy, pero Rei, pareciendo contener su risa, se llevó una mano a la frente. La peliazul con orgullo en su mirar, comentó–"Eso es admirable Serena, sabía que todas esas tardes de estudio para poder entrar a la universidad las estabas aprovechando…"-

Un poco cohibida, pero recibiendo el cumplido de una de sus mejores amigas, la rubia se sintió grande; pero entonces, una gran carcajada de Rei la bajó de su nube…

-"JaJaJaJa… Ni siquiera tienes idea, Amy"- dijo la pelinegra apenas pudiendo hablar por la risa. Serena, por completo seria, frunció las cejas y los labios viéndola de reojo. Rei, todavía riendo sin contemplación, añadió –"Es que es algo ridículo…"-

-"¡Siempre me subestimas, Rei!"- exclamó Serena llena de orgullo y con los ojos entrecerrados.

-"Como sea, chicas…"- interrumpió Lita sonriendo conciliadoramente –"Y sí, Serena…"- añadió cuando notó que la rubia estaba por volver a reclamar –"Tu me ayudaste en ese momento, y por eso, he canjeado el premio"- declaró.

Sus cuatro sorprendidas amigas abrieron la boca y Mina estaba por sufrir un colapso. La castaña, pasando todo por alto, continuó con calma –"El premio consistía en un viaje en primera clase, y dos días y tres noches para dos personas en una elegante suite de un grandioso hotel a las afueras de Kioto; pero, bueno, he cambiado esa parte del premio por dos habitaciones sencillas, para cinco personas… Así que, vienen conmigo"- confesó con la cándida y tierna mirada que la caracterizaba.

La reacción fue inmediata: Serena y Mina lanzaron un emotivo chillido y se lanzaron a los brazos de su desprevenida amiga, Amy rió melodiosamente y, lo único que contuvo a una agradecida Rei de también lanzarse sobre su amiga, fue la molesta mesa que se interponía en su camino…

Ante la divertida mirada de todos los presentes, la acogedora cafetería se volvió un caos. Y Andrew, quien trabajaba en el lugar y conocía a las cinco chicas desde unos cuantos años atrás, cruzado de brazos reía con resignación. En verdad que esas chicas eran únicas, y ese sitio definitivamente sería muy aburrido sin ellas de vez en cuando por ahí. El rubio soltó un gracioso suspiro; en realidad las que 'vagaban' siempre por ahí eran Serena y Mina, quienes a cada oportunidad escapaban de sus deberes ocultándose en el Crown. Pero eran lindas, todas ellas; grandes amigas que ahora eran unas bellas jovencitas de 18 años que acababan de terminar la preparatoria y unos días atrás habían presentado exámenes para la universidad. Andrew, como amigo de ellas, se sentía muy orgulloso de las cinco jovencitas ya que le constaba el esfuerzo que habían dado en los estudios… Sobre todo Serena Tsukino quien, todavía un par de semanas atrás, se atormentaba por no poder ver ni salir con su querido Darien qué, curiosamente, se trataba del mejor amigo de Andrew. El rubio contuvo la risa, le era gracioso recordar los dulces y a veces desesperantes disparates de su más antigua y divertida amiga.

Y así, escuchándolas reír y desvivirse de agradecimiento a Lita, y viendo luego como Serena y Rei comenzaban una eterna pelea por algo sin importancia, Andrew se sintió orgulloso de ellas por la increíble amistad que compartían.

Dos días después. Temprano, en el aeropuerto de Kioto.

-"¡Wii!"- festejaba todavía la rubia con los ojos brillándole de emoción girando la vista a todos lados posibles.

-"¡Basta, Serena tonta!"- regaño la pelinegra tratando de ocultar su rostro con una mano –"Las personas nos quedan viendo como tontas…"- susurró sujetando con fuerza su maleta.

Mina sonreía y levantaba el rostro con suficiencia–"Te comportas como una turista, Serena…"- comentó con gracia.

Sin cohibirse, Serena respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –"¡Pero somos turistas!"- y rió.

Con una gota en la cabeza y una tierna sonrisa, Lita completó –"Pero todavía estamos en el aeropuerto, Serena"-

-"¡Listo!"- exclamó Amy llegando con ellas y sosteniendo un mapa entre sus manos –"Hice algunos arreglos y un taxi especial nos llevara al hotel"-

-"¡Fantástico Amy!"- exaltó Mina colgándosele del cuello y comenzando a caminar todas juntas mientras la peliazul comenzaba a platicarles –"Dicen que el hotel es esplendido. Se encuentra en una buena posición entre las montañas, así que ofrece muchísimas actividades y servicios…"- entonces notó que sólo Lita estaba a su lado, mientras que Mina, Rei y Serena se entretenían con suma emoción con un vendedor ambulante de souvenirs. Riendo con resignación, Amy añadió mientras esperaban el taxi–"Ha sido muy generoso invitarnos Lita, gracias"-

La aludida sonrió con sinceridad –"No es nada Amy. Fue una suerte haber respondido la llamada de ese concurso de radio y que Serena haya estado conmigo para ayudarme… Pero anda, sigue contándome ¿que más nos espera?"-

La peliazul le sonrió con comprensión y, recordando algo, comentó –"Por cierto, nunca nos contaste cual fue la pregunta que les hizo ganar este premio…"-

Lita estaba por responder con total confianza cuando fue interrumpida por las dos rubias que, eufóricas y con cámara en mano, casi las arrastraron al taxi que ya aguardaba por ellas.

…...

El trayecto fue largo, pero agradable. Se dirigían a un maravilloso lugar fuera de la ciudad de Kioto; un campo rodeado de un vasto bosque y legendarias montañas.

La camioneta rebosaba de risas y graciosos gritos. Resignadas, Lita y Amy sólo podían reír ante el comportamiento de sus tres amigas: Mina y Rei acaparaban las dos ventanas tomando todo tipo de fotos, mientras Serena lloriqueaba y forcejeaba con ellas intentando tomar una foto decente qué, según ella, quería para poder mostrársela a su queridísimo Darien qué, un día atrás le había obsequiado una simpática cámara digital con caratula de conejitos que esperaba usar en cada oportunidad que se le presentara.

Fue hasta llegar a los pies del famoso hotel cuando, fascinadas, al unísono las cinco soltaron un '_Wooaaw'_ ante la elegancia y belleza del lugar, y, con total encanto, observaron de arriba abajo el escenario completo:

Era un imponente edificio abastecido de gente que iba y venía, parejas, grupos de amigos y familias completas que reían y jugaban en diversas partes del lugar que brindaba diferentes actividades y servicios en su estructura. El verde y frondoso bosque de los alrededores parecía una alfombra a los pies de las inmensas montañas; la luz radiante del sol y las brisas de la mañana cerraban el magnífico cuadro.

Serena, totalmente embelesada con la vista de las montañas, sonrió radiante al tener por fin un bello paisaje para fotografiar. Decidida, tomó su cámara y con ansias buscó el mejor lugar; al encontrarlo, apuntó hasta enfocar la imagen. Se trataba de un extenso campo abierto, rodeado de una gran cantidad de coloridas flores, frondosos árboles y como fondo una majestuosa montaña qué, quizá no era la más grande de los alrededores, pero era la más hermosa al estar repleta de vida.

Fascinada con la naturaleza, la rubia enfocó el lente y, justo un instante antes de pulsar el click, a través de la lentilla Serena alcanzó a vislumbrar algo extraño: parecía una oscura _silueta_ colocada al borde del campo. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerla, el click sonó y, dudosa, Serena levantó el rostro… No había nada ¿lo había imaginado? Un ligero estremecimiento la hizo sentir tonta y estaba por checar su cámara cuando Mina llamó su atención apurándola para por fin entrar al hotel.

…...

En el hotel.

El día paso divertidamente rápido. Entre tiendas, paseos, juegos y algunos deportes, curiosamente las cinco chicas coincidieron en pasar el resto del tiempo en la piscina después de un tentador comentario de Mina sobre decenas de chicos guapos que se encontraban ahí.

Y así, disfrutando del sol y los colores del agua, el resto del día fue de diversión pura. Tras juegos, chapoteos y risas, comenzando a sentirse agotada y huyendo del torbellino de Mina y Lita, Serena salió del agua y se recostó a la tenue sombra de un colorido parasol; respirando con tranquilidad, e inevitablemente volviendo a dirigir sus pensamientos hacía cierto joven pelinegro, con una gran sonrisa ella cerró los ojos…

…...

-"_Has vuelto… Has vuelto a mí_…"- Aclamó una gallarda voz proviniendo de la tenue silueta al borde del campo de flores de esa mañana.

Sin comprenderlo, instintivamente la joven dio un paso atrás; entonces, todo se volvió oscuro, un escalofrío se apoderó de ella y el ambiente se tornó tan pesado y desconsolador que inevitablemente sus ojos y su corazón palpitaron de miedo…

_-"No…"-_ susurró con cierto temor una voz que no era la suya, pero que sintió salir de sus propios labios. Repentinamente, y con excesiva claridad, sintió una helada presencia rozar su espalda como si intentara abrazarla y que la hizo tiritar hasta los huesos. Pasó tan rápido: No podía moverse ni sus labios respondían, sin embargo abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se percató que la difusa silueta que había visto en el campo ya no estaba y que un par de tétricos brazos comenzaban a cerrarse a su alrededor desde atrás. El pánico la invadió, sus ojos se cristalizaron de terror y de nuevo, con esa voz que no era la suya, exclamó _–"¡NO!"-_

Y otra mano jaló la suya…

…...

-"¡AH!"- soltó de pronto Serena despertando abruptamente.

Con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente, de nuevo el calor de la tarde pareció llegar a su rostro, en donde casi podía jurar todavía sentía el frio sudor resbalando en su frente. Respirando agitadamente, tardó en reparar en que una jovencita estaba a su lado, y que no solamente le estaba hablando, sino que también le estaba tomando la mano.

-"¿Estás bien?"-

Levantando la mirada, Serena se encontró con un femenino y bello rostro. Se trataba de otra chica que nunca antes había visto, pero que le resultó extrañamente familiar: era una joven de quizá su misma edad, pero de cabellos de un conocido color rosa y de ojos de un tono parecido que resaltaban bajo una pícara y al mismo tiempo tierna mirada.

Tomada por sorpresa y todavía confundida, la rubia se quedo estática. La chica en cambió, sonrió con afecto y repitió –"¿Estás bien? Te has quedado dormida y parecías tener un mal sueño…"-

Entonces el recuerdo de la reciente pesadilla volvió y la rubia se estremeció. Instintivamente sus ojos buscaron a sus amigas y, tras la risa de una alegre Mina, las encontró un poco más allá, todavía dentro de la piscina.

-"Disculpa si fui atrevida…"- insistió la pelirrosa soltando su mano.

Serena pareció reaccionar y, sonrojándose, contestó con rapidez –"N-no, al contrario, gracias por despertarme"-

La joven sonrió en respuesta e inevitablemente la rubia fijó su mirada en ella. Era una chica muy linda, que de cierta forma la hacía sentir rara, pero en un buen sentido; algo en ella le era muy familiar. Estaba segura que no era, sin embargo, por el tono de su cabello y las facciones de su rostro, se parecía a…

-"Debió ser un sueño aterrador"- comentó la chica con cierta preocupación.

-"… Menos mal que sólo fue eso, un sueño"- completó la rubia soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-"Sin embargo,"- añadió la otra con tímida seriedad –"algunos sueños pueden advertirnos cosas de forma inconsciente…"-

Serena se estremeció tan sólo recordar las difusas imágenes de ese sueño.

Volviendo a sonreír, la pelirrosa se puso en pie y en una leve reverencia se despidió –"Debo irme. Cuídate y…"- pausó, entonces de forma protectora añadió con timidez –"Serena, evita salir de noche ¿de acuerdo?"-

Sorprendida, pero sobre todo confundida, la rubia no tuvo ni tiempo de comprender lo escuchado cuando un divertido y animado grito de Mina la llamó instándola a volver a entrar al agua en el justo momento en que, entre salto y salto, ésta resbalaba chistosamente y se perdía en el fondo de la piscina provocando la risa de todas las demás.

Con una gotita en la frente, apenas conteniéndose, Serena volvió el rostro pero la chica pelirrosa ya no estaba.

-'_Qué extraño'_- pensó la rubia rascándose la cabeza –'_No me despedí, y ni siquiera supe su nombre… ¡Ah! ¿En qué momento le dije el mío?_'- notó entrecerrando los ojos tratando de recordar, pero entonces un ataque de chapoteos de agua de sus amigas, que se habían ido acercando la interrumpió. Y así, riendo sin parar, lanzándose de nuevo a la piscina, y accidentalmente cayendo sobre Rei, una nueva guerra de agua comenzó…

El atardecer llegó demasiado pronto y, para sorpresa de las emocionadas chicas, justo después de salir de la piscina un grupo de atractivos chicos se les acercó coquetamente a charlar con ellas…

…...

Algunas horas, y varios teléfonos intercambiados después, Serena y Rei volvían a pelear después de haber cenado en el restaurante exterior del hotel. Había sido hasta la noche que las cinco amigas repararon en lo agotadas que se encontraban, sin embargo, al parecer eso no impedía que tanto la rubia como la pelinegra discutieran por una u otra cosa…

-"¡Pero Rei! No es justo que no me dejaran recibir ningún número telefónico de esos chicos guapos… buaa"- lloriqueaba Serena mientras todas se levantaban de la mesa y comenzaban a avanzar hacía uno de los hermosos y transitados jardines cercanos al campo abierto que Serena había fotografiado esa mañana, y donde varios metros más allá ahora se encontraba una fogata que era rodeada de varias chicas y chicos que parecían estarse divirtiendo. Esa tarde, en la piscina, las cinco habían sido invitadas a reunirse con todos ellos.

-"Serena,"- intentó Mina una vez más mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con una pequeña ramita–"Tú tienes a Darien ¿recuerdas?"-

-"P-pero ¡sólo quería saber que se sentía intercambiar números telefónicos!"- se defendió con los ojos cristalizados.

Rei rodó los ojos –"¡Serena tonta! ¿Y si te llaman cuando estas con Darien?"-

-"P-pero…"- intentó la rubia hipando –"¿Por qué tu si lo has hecho?"-

Mina sonrió pícaramente en acuerdo con esa pregunta. Rei enrojeció tenuemente y contestó con firmeza –"Es diferente"-

Mina levantó las cejas insinuadoramente –"Porque cada vez que Nicolas parece avanzar un paso, retrocede dos más"- y rió con picardía seguida por Lita y Amy que no pudo contenerse. Rei enrojeció, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

A pesar de la discusión, disfrutando del lugar, platicando y contemplando los alrededores, era evidente que las cinco chicas estaban muy contentas después de, en palabras de Serena, haber sufrido tanto al tener que estudiar para los exámenes de la universidad. Una vez frente a la gran fogata, con cámara en mano Serena les pidió a sus amigas una foto en grupo y, aceptando, fue uno de sus nuevos amigos quien las ayudo para tomarla.

El click sonó y capturó un animado cuadro formado por las cinco chicas y una gran fogata como fondo con al menos un par de despistados adolescentes que pasaban por detrás.

Después de eso la noche transcurrió tranquila, todas se divirtieron charlando animadamente con jóvenes que venían de diferentes sitios de Japón e incluso del extranjero. Los jóvenes que las habían invitado disfrutaban ya de su segunda visita al lugar y resultaron ser, aparte de guapos muy agradables e inclusive, en opinión de Rei, muy ingeniosos también…

Sucedió que, cuando varias de las personas comenzaban a retirarse para ir a descansar y evidentemente el grupo fue haciéndose más y más pequeño, los pocos que quedaron se acomodaron alrededor de la fogata que ya comenzaba a extinguirse y, como si se tratase de regla obligatoria, uno de ellos, un joven con la insignia del hotel en su camiseta, comenzó con algo que Serena consideró terriblemente aberrante:

_Historias de terror._

Sólo bastó la primera frase de ese chico castaño para que la rubia entrara en un gracioso pánico:

'_Se dice qué, en las noches de luna llena, y cuando todos los demás duermen, una bestia tan negra como la noche ronda estos bosques…_'

-"¡Ahh!"- gritó Serena aferrándose al brazo de una resignada Lita que, tragando en seco, 'por precaución' no tenía intención de alejar a su amiga; Mina sudó frio y pareció congelarse en su lugar; Amy rió nerviosamente y Rei, cruzada de brazos, levantó una ceja tratando de fingir desinterés…

Algunos gritillos de otras chicas, y esperados cuchicheos de incredulidad de algunos varones, se dejaron escuchar. El castaño fue respaldado por otro par de chicos que añadieron:

-"Es verdad, todos por aquí lo saben. Y él… "-Señalando al castaño –"ha trabajado aquí por años"-

-"Ningún invento"- dijo el segundo chico –"En nuestra primera visita mi primo jura haberlo visto…"-

Los cuchicheos fueron apagándose y el castaño, con voz seria, añadió:

-"Ha sucedido al menos un par de veces desde que trabajo aquí: Una de ellas sucedió en uno de los campamentos que el hotel programa en el bosque para sus huéspedes; fue hace 4 años…"- su voz fue agravándose e instintivamente todos guardaron silencio fijando la vista en el castaño –"Una joven chica desapareció después de la primera noche; nadie vio nada, sin embargo, un asustadizo niño aseguraba haber oído los pasos y la respiración de un enorme animal pasear alrededor de su tienda…"- Serena comenzó a temblar e inconscientemente Lita se acercó todavía más –"El hotel coordinó con su personal una exhaustiva búsqueda, yo entre ellos, pero todo fue inútil durante dos noches. Fue hasta el tercer día cuando nos preparábamos para volver a salir en su búsqueda que, pasando junto a la tienda que ella había utilizado, una delgado y escalofriante voz se escuchó desde dentro erizándonos la piel a todos: '_Por favor… tengo frio_…' "- imitó él infantilmente.

Serena se aferró todavía más al brazo de Lita y Mina se abalanzó sobre ella también.

El castaño continuó con tétrica voz –"Fue entonces cuando al entrar, vi algo que me heló la sangre: En el rincón de la tienda, acurrucada bajo una delgada sábana y ladeándose hacia atrás y hacía delante se encontraba ella, la chica, mojada de pies a cabeza con su negro cabello cubriéndole medio rostro; Sorprendidos, todos nos quedamos ahí, viéndola temblando de frio, pero entonces ella levantó la vista y, de una forma espeluznante que nunca olvidare, dibujó una vacía sonrisa y susurró: '_No lo soy… Yo no soy ella_…'."-

Tiritando, todos parecían haber contenido la respiración y nadie hizo ningún movimiento. Todos tenían su atención en el relato.

-"Cautelosos,"- continuó el chico bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro grave –"un compañero y yo nos acercamos hasta ella, parecía estar en un tipo de trance; no parecía vernos, así que toque su hombro y ¡ella enloqueció! Comenzó a gritar repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez: '¡_NO LO SOY! ¡NO LO SOY_!'. Fue aterrador. Tuvieron que inyectarle calmantes; cuando volvió en sí parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo y cuando se le cuestionaba, rompía en llanto recordando una-sola-cosa: un par de bestiales ojos rojos acechándola por todos lados."-

Con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda y erizándole los vellos, Serena cerró los ojos y ocultó la cara en el brazo de Lita.

-"Situaciones similares han ocurrido desde mucho antes de que este hotel fuera fundado: desapariciones y regresos, ataques de pánico, sucesos extraños y encuentros con ese par de aterradores ojos."- finalizó -"Algunos dicen que es un lobo, otros que es algo más grande y espantoso… Con temibles fauces, y ojos tan rojos que resaltan en la oscuridad. Cuentan…"- continuó –"que en estas noches de luna llena esa bestia ronda por aquí, y que si lo ven a los ojos, el pavor los hace perder la razón, acorralándolos hasta perderlos en el bosque… Se dice que 'eso' busca algo, o a alguien"- completó con tétrica voz –"Llevándose siempre a sus presas qué,"- pausó viendo lentamente a cada uno de los presentes –"desafortunadamente…"- con cinismo sonrió de forma espeluznante deteniendo su mirada en las cinco chicas –"son mujeres"-

El escalofrío fue general. Serena trató de cubrirse los oídos, Mina sintió su piel erizarse, Lita cerró los ojos, Amy apenas fue capaz de disimular sus nervios y Rei, incrédula bostezó disimulando el inevitable escalofrío.

-"¿M-mujeres?"- cuestionó otra asustada joven.

-"Así es. Sólo jóvenes y guapas mujeres son sus víctimas…"-

-"¿Victimas?"- preguntó Rei con suspicacia –"¿Alguna de ellas ha reconocido haberlo sido?"-

Sonriendo con resignación, el castaño contestó -"Desdichadamente las declaraciones son demasiado confusas. Y el hotel intenta por muchos medios evitar los escándalos…"-

-"Así que no hay versiones oficiales"- completó Rei restándole importancia –"Muy conveniente, aunque, también es posible que el mismo hotel propague estos cuentos para atraer turistas…"-

Varios rieron en acuerdo, el castaño entre ellos. Algunas chicas, un poco más tranquilas, sonrieron a la pelinegra en agradecimiento por haber relajado el ambiente, y antes de que otra historia comenzara, poco a poco todos decidieron regresar a sus habitaciones.

...

Casi una hora después.

Lita y Serena compartían uno de los dos cuartos. Sin embargo, y a pesar que ambas estaban cansadas, ninguna de las dos se había acostado aún.

-"¡No está aquí, Lita!"- sollozaba la rubia sentándose en la cama–"¡La he perdido!"-

-"Cálmate Serena…"- intentaba la castaña un poco preocupada –"Trata de recordar ¿cuál fue el último lugar en donde la viste?"-

Con los ojos cristalizados, conteniéndose la rubia trató de pensar. Hacía casi media hora que ambas registraban la habitación en búsqueda de la adorada cámara digital que Darien le había obsequiado a la rubia. Cámara que ella cargaba a todos lados, pero que un rato después de llegar al cuarto, con desesperación había reparado en su ausencia.

-"¡Ah!"- exclamó de repente –"Ya recuerdo… ¡la utilice por última vez en la fogata!"-

Observándola, Lita sonrió, pero bastó un segundo para que ambos rostros iluminados decayeran al mismo tiempo que expresaban:

-"¡Se quedó allá!"-

Serena palideció con total tristeza. Esa cámara había sido un obsequio de su adorado Darien, obsequio que no sólo había sido caro, sino que, en palabras del pelinegro, durante esos días representaría un vínculo entre ambos: -'_Cada fotografía que tomes'_- había dicho –'_será el número de veces que yo estuve pensando en ti…_'-

El silencio se había hecho en la habitación, y Lita contempló con impotencia la desolación en los azules ojos de su amiga. Tratando de ser optimista, la castaña comentó:

-"Mañana temprano podemos ir a buscarla, seguramente seguirá ahí"- sonrió con sinceridad –"o es probable que personal del hotel la encuentre y podemos reclamarla en objetos perdidos…"-

-"No"- con voz suave interrumpió la rubia, entonces su voz pareció tartamudear por el esfuerzo –"d-debo ir por ella, ahora…"-

-"Serena…"- intervino Lita con dulzura –"Todos duermen ya. Esta oscuro y podríamos molestar a los demás."-

Serena sabía que a su amiga no le agradaba la idea de salir a tales horas, incluso a ella misma no le hacía nada de gracia, la parecía una horrible idea… Pero, si esperaba a la mañana, cabía la posibilidad de no recuperar la cámara. Poniéndose en pie, cabizbaja, la rubia se llevo ambas manos al pecho en donde, como costumbre, siempre llevaba su inseparable broche de transformación y, de cierta forma e inconscientemente, eso le dio más confianza.

Jugando con sus dedos, apenada y temiendo la respuesta, la ojiazul comentó –"No es necesario que me acompañes Lita, no quiero ser una molestia…"-

Resignada, la castaña sonrió con comprensión –"No te apures Serena, te acompañare. No sería bueno dejarte sola en la oscuridad de la noche despertando a todo mundo jeje"-

La rubia soltó una gran sonrisa con alivio. Lita siempre la comprendía y la apoyaba sin reclamos. Entonces, decididas tomaron un par de pequeñas linternas que habían en la habitación y salieron en silencio y, para alivio de la rubia, el pasillo estaba iluminado por tenues luces pero, apenas pasando frente a la habitación de junto en donde estaban sus amigas, en un gracioso descuido por tratar de ir lo más despacio posible, Serena trabó sus propios pies y cayó de bruces a pesar del intento de Lita por sostenerla. El resultado fue un golpe seco que pareció retumbar en los oídos de ambas chicas.

-"Shhh"- fue la reacción de Lita al observar el intentó de la rubia por quejarse –"No debemos despertarlas…"-

Serena tragó en seco, lo menos que deseaba era despertar a una furiosa Rei que sólo la regañaría por ser tan descuidada.

…...

En la otra habitación.

Rei, Mina y Amy compartían el cuarto, y hacía al menos media hora que las luces habían sido apagadas para dormir. En la habitación habían sólo dos camas, una frente a la puerta y otra junto a la ventana, por lo tanto, después de discutirlo con un exhaustivo 'piedra, papel y tijeras', Mina terminó compartiendo el lugar junto a la ventana con Amy.

En esos momentos la pelinegra y la peliazul dormían plácidamente; sin embargo, recostada en la cama y sin poder conciliar el sueño, Mina estaba tan emocionada planeando todo lo que podrían hacer al día siguiente. La rubia comenzaba a pestañear a punto de dormirse, cuando un golpe seco llamó su atención alertando sus sentidos.

Extrañada, y sin hacer ningún movimiento, Mina frunció el ceño. El golpe se había escuchado muy cerca, quizá justo frente a la puerta. Entonces, y sin ninguna razón, la historia que habían contado en la fogata llegó a su memoria e inevitablemente la hizo tiritar haciéndola sentir tonta. Tratando de calmarse, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo; era una tontería recordar esos cuentos para niños…

Sonriendo para sí misma, abrió los ojos y se acomodaba para dormir cuando de pronto lo vio: tapando la suave luz de la luna, pegado a la ventana estaba un rostro tan pálido y tétrico que le heló la sangre y la paralizó de miedo… ¡un rostro humano! terroríficamente pegándose en el cristal y que con horror descubrió la estaba viendo fijamente.

-"¡Aahhh!"- gritó sintiendo el más escalofriante frio inyectarse en su espalda y recorrer cada uno de sus nervios…

La luz se encendió dejando ver a una asustada Rei y Amy levantándose por inercia de las camas.

Con el corazón a mil por hora y sintiendo todavía ese escalofrío mezclarse con su respiración, costándole hablar, Mina descubrió que esa horripilante visión había desaparecido. Casi un minuto pasó antes que la rubia pudiera explicar lo que, en opinión de Amy, quizá había creído ver.

Rei en cambio, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad se acercó a la ventana y se asomó por ella. Todo parecía muy tranquilo en la oscuridad de la noche, la luna llena brillaba con intensidad e iluminaba con belleza los campos de los alrededores. Sonriendo con alivio, la pelinegra estaba por volver el rostro cuando algo pareció llamar su atención y la hizo fruncir el ceño, movimiento que no pasó desapercibido por una todavía alterada rubia que cuestionó con reserva -"¿V-ves algo?"-

Rei pareció pensar por un momento, entonces comentó con tranquilidad –"Hay algo haya abajo, en los límites del bosque…"- y, dispuesta a ir de nuevo a la cama, sonrió restándole importancia. Mina y Amy la observaron con interés, la pelinegra lo notó y cuestionó con sarcástica travesura –"¿Creen que se trate del feroz lobo?"- la rubia se estremeció e hizo un puchero. Rei rió –"Tranquilas, debe ser personal del hotel que vigila los alrededores… Y no, Mina,"- añadió rodando los ojos –"es imposible que alguno de ellos haya asomado por la ventana, estamos en el tercer piso y no hay forma"-

Todavía asustada, lloriqueando Mina sentía su corazón retumbando violentamente y se juraba a si misma nunca volver a escuchar historias de terror.

…...

Casi al mismo tiempo.

Serena y Lita salían del hotel y, casi por inercia, ambas giraron la mirada observando los alrededores. En realidad, dentro del hotel había mucha iluminación, y a pesar de lo desierto que se encontraba a esas horas de la noche, en ningún momento se sintió solitario; El verdadero problema era en el exterior, en donde la poca luz del cercano restaurante en donde habían cenado se dejaba ver tenuemente, acompañado de sólo dos hermosos y antiguos faros que brindaban iluminación al campo, dejando el resto a la luz natural de la luna. Visto objetivamente, era un escenario hermoso al brindar tanta naturalidad, pero en ese momento Serena estaba segura que debajo de cualquier sombra algo le brincaría encima de repente…

Las dos chicas se dirigían al mismo campo que la rubia había fotografiado esa mañana y, al contemplar los alrededores y notar la soledad del sitio, con linterna en mano comenzaron a andar con cierta cautela. Después de unos segundos Lita empezaba a pensar lo largo que parecía el camino a comparación de algunas horas antes. Serena en cambio, prefería caminar casi por inercia y con la vista en el suelo, tratando de poner su atención en la búsqueda de la ansiada cámara. Fue justo cuando iban a la mitad de camino cuando a la castaña extrañamente le pareció sentir el ambiente cambiar: el suave viento aumentó y gruesas nubes oscuras amenazaban con ocultar la luz de la luna. Lita, repentinamente nerviosa apresuró sus pasos y comentó a la rubia que llovería pronto y debían darse prisa.

Al llegar junto al sitio en donde habían encendido la ahora extinta fogata, con cierta impaciencia Serena comenzó a alumbrar con la linterna en todos sitios: cada rincón y detrás de las rocas en las que junto a sus amigas se habían reunido y sentado; alrededor de la fogata y hasta un tramo que se dirigía hacia el cercano restaurante… Pero nada, su preciada cámara no parecía estar ahí.

Lita, quien en silencio también buscaba alumbrando el césped de los alrededores, de pronto y acelerándole el corazón, escuchó un leve crujido e inmediatamente apuntó su luz a los arbustos que antecedían la entrada al bosque… no había nada, todo parecía estar en silencio, sin embargo, inexplicablemente la castaña se vio inquieta… era, era un extraño sentimiento de sentirse observada. Tragando en seco, Lita estaba por apresurar a la rubia cuando en otro extremo un crujido más la hizo saltar y, temerosa, apuntó de nuevo la luz alcanzando esta vez a ver como los arbustos se movían un poco… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y, sin dejar de apuntar hacia los arbustos, camino con precaución hasta su amiga.

Todavía buscando en cada parte del suelo, Serena, sin notarlo se fue acercando más y más a uno de los bordes del bosque, y, justo un segundo antes de que Lita la llamara, con el brillo de su linterna Serena encontró la cámara tirada sobre el césped, entonces su rostro se iluminó pero fue tan rápido como palideció cuando, erizándole la piel, un resoplido se dejó escuchar entre la maleza justo frente a ella…

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, el frio se coló hasta sus pulmones y su cuerpo se paralizó de miedo cuando, aterradoramente, descubrió una horripilante mirada sobre ella: Un par de espantosos y brillantes _ojos rojos_ que resaltaban en la oscuridad del bosque estaban fijos sobre ella…

-"¡Ahh!"- gritó ahogadamente, cayendo de bruces sin poder apartar su horrorizada vista.

Sintiendo estremecimientos en cada uno de sus nervios, Lita se congeló en su sitio con la vista fija en esos ojos tan rojos que incluso brillaban. Serena se petrificó sin poder dejar de ver, con total pavor, como esos ojos que parecían levitar por si mismos comenzaron a acercarse lentamente al mismo tiempo que un enorme y bestial _bulto,_ tan negro como la noche, salía de entre las sombras resoplando pesadamente, descubriéndose…

-"No-te-muevas-Serena"- murmuró una pálida Lita con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora al contemplar cómo sus miedos se personificaban ante ambas.

_Eso_ de ahí no… no era… _natural_. Era… parecía... Era una bestia enorme, y tratar de contemplar cada una de sus características le espigaba cada nervio impidiéndole pensar con claridad por el miedo. Parecía… Un _lobo_. Un enorme y sobrenatural lobo con pelaje negro y salvajes ojos rojos que observaban minuciosamente sus rostros y cada una de sus reacciones, y con una enorme y feroz mandíbula entreabierta de donde asomaban poderosos colmillos que con facilidad les destrozarían los huesos.

Después de unos instantes que parecieron eternos, el feroz animal soltó un gruñido y fijó su enloquecida vista sobre la paralizada rubia… Entonces Lita reaccionó, y con el corazón dándole un vuelco, sin detenerse a pensarlo llamó su atención con un grito y corrió hacía él lanzando una patada al aire. Patada qué el feroz, y ahora furioso animal, esquivó soltando un terrible gruñido cuando la pierna de ella, apenas por milésimas, escapó de sus fauces. Lita, tras una casi perfecta maniobra, deslizándose aterrizó en el suelo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su pluma de transformación. Quizá era la adrenalina consecuencia del miedo que le helaba la sangre, pero la castaña supo en ese instante que esa había sido la transformación más rápida que había tenido.

La fuerte lluvia comenzó y la feroz bestia, con los rojos ojos destilando furia, mostrando los dientes gruñó tan fuerte que hizo saltar a la rubia haciéndola reaccionar. El animal enterró sus enormes garras en el suelo que comenzaba a enlodarse, sus intenciones fueron claras… De pronto Sailor Jupiter gritó:

-"Corre, Serena ¡corre!"-

Las asustadas palabras apenas comenzaban a ser comprendidas por la pálida rubia cuando, como si lo hubiese entendido, el rabioso lobo gruñó espantosamente y se abalanzó hacia una aterrada Serena que a tientas se llevó una mano a su broche de transformación.

-"¡Trueno de Jupiter!… ¡resuena!"- gritó la castaña antes de que el corazón se le helara de terror al ver que su técnica simplemente pasó a través del furioso animal qué, sin detenerse, llegó hasta la impactada rubia justo en el momento en que ésta levantaba su broche y, esquivando apenas las fauces, se lanzaba hacia un lado.

Horrorizada, Jupiter corrió hasta Serena, y fue hasta que sintió la mano de su amiga apretando la suya, que fue capaz de soltar la respiración que estaba conteniendo. La lluvia arreció empapando todo y con ello entorpeciendo la visibilidad de los alrededores.

Ilesa y llena de lodo, Serena estaba temblando cuando Jupiter llegó hasta ella, y la rubia se aferró a su mano en busca de protección –"Lita ¿Q-qué es eso?"- cuestionó con horror sin poder dejar de ver a la bestia bajo la lluvia a unos metros de ellas. La castaña respiraba tan entrecortadamente que sólo pudo responder con un movimiento negativo de cabeza. El oscuro y enorme monstruo enseñó sus amenazadores colmillos e instintivamente Serena de nuevo buscó en su pecho su broche de transformación. No estaba. La desesperada rubia buscó por todos lados. La garganta se le secó y un helado peso cayó hasta su estomago al constatar que lo había perdido… Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, Serena no tuvo tiempo de buscar más cuando la enorme bestia lanzó tronadores y roncos ladridos que provocaron escalofríos recorrer sus espaldas.

El oscuro animal se lanzó de vuelta a ellas y Jupiter haló la mano de su amiga comenzando a correr al mismo tiempo. Corriendo en dirección al hotel, la castaña contuvo la respiración cuando su feroz enemigo se interpuso en su camino. Sin soltar la ahora húmeda mano de su amiga, enterrando sus pisadas en el lodo, instintivamente Jupiter giró hacía el restorán y de nuevo fue interceptada por el salvaje lobo que poco a poco pretendía acercarse a ambas. Respirando agitadamente, la castaña intentó una vez más…

-"¡Ataques de hojas de roble de Jupiter!"-

Las dos chicas tragaron en seco cuando vieron como el oscuro lobo ni siquiera evadió el ataque y éste simplemente paso a través de él, como si no estuviera ahí… Sudando frio, con la lluvia estorbando su vista y ahora consciente que sus técnicas no funcionarían, la castaña, corriendo y sin soltar la mano de Serena, trató de buscar algún punto de escape pero una y otra vez fue bloqueada y al mismo tiempo obligada a retroceder, hasta reparar en que habían sido arrinconadas contra la entrada del mismo bosque. Paso muy rápido:

La bestia gruñó y se lanzó a sobre ellas, Serena sintió la mano de Júpiter apretar la suya y halar su brazo obligándola a correr sin detenerse, al mismo tiempo que con aterradora ferocidad el rabioso animal cerraba ruidosamente sus fauces a centímetros de ellas. Con escalofríos apoderándose de cada uno de sus nervios, Jupiter siguió a la rubia, ambas internándose en la oscuridad del bosque. Todo parecia irreal, quizá era el miedo dominándola, pero desde la maleza a su alrededor, la castaña sentía y creía escuchar la burla del mismo bosque. Concentrando su atención en su misión, siendo dirigida por Serena, corría vigilando cada lado, dispuesta a proteger a su amiga. Su corazón latía ferozmente cada vez que ambas giraban cambiando de camino cuando de vez en vez la bestia asomaba y atacaba desde la oscuridad de los frondosos arbustos, fue entonces que la castaña, apenas pudiendo pensar, reparó en lo que estaba sucediendo: Él aterrador animal las estaba guiando…

Fue demasiado tarde. La oscuridad aclaró tenuemente y Serena se detuvo de forma brusca, Jupiter casi tropieza con ella. Ambas abrieron los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta que habían llegado al borde de una cañada. Estaban atrapadas. La lluvia calaba hasta sus huesos. Las dos asomaron por instinto alcanzando a ver, varios metros debajo, la corriente de un furioso rio…

Un relámpago cruzó la oscura noche resplandeciendo y mostrando completamente al terrible y enorme monstruo que llegó hasta ellas. Un ensordecedor trueno ocultó el aterrador aullido que les erizó la piel. Lita observó al animal, volvió la vista hacia la caída del acantilado y echó un último vistazo a una petrificada Serena antes de tomar nuevamente su mano.

De pronto, el letal monstruo se lanzó hacia ellas.

Un gritó.

Silencio.

Un furioso aullido.

**Tokio. Al mismo tiempo. **

-"¡Serena!"- exclamó una varonil voz con ahogado terror.

Era casi media noche y el departamento estaba casi a oscuras, a excepción de un escritorio que era tenuemente iluminado. Sentado frente a él, se encontraba un apuesto pelinegro de bellos ojos azules que, sin haberlo notado, se había quedado dormido trabajando, y en ese momento una fuerte punzada en su pecho lo había despertado de golpe.

Todavía sentado, respirando agitadamente, Darien Chiba, con miedo en sus ojos, un poco desorientado trataba de entender lo que había sucedido. Desde el día anterior estaba trabajando en un importante caso médico y ahora comprendía que el cansancio lo había vencido. Sin embargo, lo que instantes antes había sentido había sido demasiado real. Era… extraño, pero… ahora… inexplicablemente sentía que algo le hacía falta; que, de una forma que le estremecía, algo le había sido arrebatado. Un aterrador presentimiento punzó sin detenerse en su corazón. Algo importante… demasiado importante ¡Más que su existencia misma!

-"Serena…"- murmuró poniéndose en pie y cerrando fuertemente los puños. Sus pensamientos sólo se dirigían a ella y, con miedo inundándole el alma, en ese momento él se sentía impotente al no saber. Con nerviosismo tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y notó sus dedos temblar. Apenas podía pensar, algo no estaba bien, era… era como si su propio aliento le faltase. Como… ¡como si ya no pudiera sentirla a ella!

Ese simple pensamiento le heló la sangre.

...

Continuara…

* * *

Holis!^^ Pues weno, sí, este es mi nuevo proyecto jeje. Esta raro, no? xD Espero les haya gustado e interesado.

Como mencionaba arriba, el plan es que sólo sean dos chaps, pero si se llega a extender a tres entonces será para evitar aburrirles con un chap demasiado largo.

Y de nuevo: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS (atrasados) JAEMMY ^^ Se te kele niña linda.

Y weno, que opinan? Sé que quizá sea algo confuso, pero kien me haya leído antes sabrá que me gusta mantener la intriga hasta el último momento, pero kiza sí me emocione un poco^^

Okis, en el siguiente chap:

-¿Qué habrá pasado con ellas? ¿Las atrapó?

-¿Qué cosa es _esa _que los poderes de Jupiter no le afectan?

-¿Qué harán las chicas cuando sepan lo que paso? ¿Qué hará Darien?

-¿Qué vio Mina?

-¿Quién era la chica de cabello rosa?

-Y la pregunta más misteriosa de todas… ¿Cuál habrá sido la dichosa pregunta que las hizo ganar ese premio? xD xD jajajja Okis, kiza no sea la más importante jajajja pero si tendrá que ver en el siguiente chap^^ (se aceptan sugerencias*-* neee jeje (no, en serio xP jajajja) Si se saben alguna buena y sencilla pregunta de concurso (sobre Japón) será bienvenida^^)

Pues weno, por último: GRACIAS POR LEERME ^^ Y, como siempre, me gustaría conocer sus opiniones, impresiones o criticas, o kiza hasta correcciones en la ortografía lo cual se agradecerá ya que mi intención es mejorar *-* 

Así que, plisss, a dar click aki abajito en las letritas azules que dicen: _Review this chapter. _Sus comentarios son y serán siempre mi mayor tesoro ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**, a la cual estoy muy agradecida por haber compartido con todos nosotros su fantástica historia y creaciones.

**Nota**: La segunda parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños para tí! Jaemmy! mi MAFF favorita! tQm!^^

**Amor Espectral**

**por**

**Sams Efron**

**Al mismo tiempo, en Kioto.**

Un ligero escalofrío la hizo tiritar y la despertó ligeramente. De forma instintiva Amy apretó los parpados y se cubrió con la sábana dispuesta a conciliar el sueño una vez más, cuando de pronto un ahogado sonido llamó su atención; la peliazul agudizó el oído, pero entonces tragó en seco cuando una risilla se escuchó… ¡una risilla infantil! Un sonido que de forma inevitable le erizó la piel al mismo tiempo que sentía un escalofriante peso invadir su estomago…

Entonces un fuerte sonido la hizo saltar en su lugar.

_Riiing…_

_Riiing…_

Fue la pelinegra quien despertó bruscamente. Un sueño extraño la había alterado. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par sintió sudor frio resbalando en su frente y una gran opresión en su pecho instándole que algo no estaba bien...

_Riiing…_

Respirando con agitación, Rei pestañeó un par de veces antes de comprender que el timbre del teléfono la había despertado. Girando el rostro, en la claridad de la noche notó que Amy la veía con cierto temblor en sus azules ojos. Tragó en seco y se llevó una mano al pecho antes de levantar el auricular.

Era Darien.

(…)

**Varios minutos después.**

Después de la llamada de Darien, las chicas se encontraban en el pasillo fuera de las habitaciones. El lugar, que momentos antes estaba desierto, ahora parecía llenarse de gente cada vez más; entre uno que otro empleado del hotel que llegaba y se iba, como uno que otro curioso que asomaba por ahí para averiguar lo que sucedía.

Unos minutos más bastaron para que el rumor comenzara a extenderse: _Dos chicas parecían estar desaparecidas. _

Durante la inesperada llamada del chico, Rei, que ni siquiera lo dejó terminar de hablar, de improviso soltó el teléfono, salió del cuarto y fue a tocar la puerta de la habitación de sus amigas. No obtuvo respuesta. Entonces Amy de inmediato tomó la llamada de Darien y al entender las serias preocupaciones del ojiazul, actuando sensatamente llamó a un empleado del hotel para que las ayudara.

A partir de ahí las cosas se pusieron tensas.

Amy trataba de pensar con lógica: Una vez que el empleado abrió el cuarto fue obvio que nada parecía fuera de lo normal, excepto la ausencia de sus amigas; pero todo estaba ahí, intacto con las maletas y carteras de sus dos amigas, por lo tanto ambas habían salido por voluntad, y la peliazul no comprendía la razón.

Por otro lado, Rei parecía estar en su propio mundo: Estaba dentro de la habitación de Serena y Lita, justo frente a la ventana pero con los ojos cerrados y las manos unidas en modo de meditación. No había dicho ni media palabra pero había sido evidente que estaba sumamente preocupada.

Y por último, Mina: La rubia estaba muy nerviosa, y casi renuente a volver a entrar a cualquiera de las dos habitaciones. El recuerdo de lo que había visto un par de horas antes la había asaltado desde que supo lo de Lita y Serena. En su momento, Rei y Amy la habían convencido de que sólo había sido un sueño, pero ahora de nuevo se sentía asustada y le aterraba pensar en que no sólo fuera real, sino que tuviera algo que ver con lo que pasaba.

Las tres estaban angustiadas, les parecía muy raro que sus dos amigas hubieran salido así, de noche y sin avisarle a nadie. Los empleados del hotel comenzaron a coordinarse para poder localizarlas en cualquier sitio de las grandes instalaciones, y se mostraban optimistas, ya que pensaban que ambas chicas estarían por ahí, "conociendo_"_. Idea que, intercambiando miradas, Amy, Mina y Rei desecharon de inmediato al recordar la angustiada llamada de Darien quien, incluso, les había informado que estaría tomando el primer vuelo a Kioto.

Tras varios minutos el pasillo de nuevo fue poniéndose desierto hasta que sólo las tres quedaron ahí, y después de un largo rato, Rei, un poco agitada, interrumpió su meditación.

-"¿Tienes algo?"- cuestionó Mina con suavidad.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño al contestar –"No"- y con seria alerta en su voz, añadió –"No las encuentro."-

Mina y Amy intercambiaron miradas de angustia, pero la rubia exclamó –"Las encontraremos. ¡Vamos!"-

…

**Lejos de ahí, horas después.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, sin embargo, la luz del sol no era capaz de traspasar las oscuras y gruesas nubes. La _lluvia_ todavía no parecía disminuir y el día se presagiaba _nublado_ por mucho tiempo más.

Y, a pesar de la incesante lluvia, el sonido permanente de las corrientes de un agitado rio era el que destacaba. Era un rio grande y, en muchas de sus zonas, hasta peligroso, así que sus fuertes corrientes debían tomarse con respeto y precaución.

Y era ahí, en la orilla del rio, en donde se encontraba desfallecida una joven rubia, boca abajo y respirando agotada, con sus ropas todavía húmedas.

_-'Te encontré…' –_

Serena Tsukino, todavía medio inconsciente, frunció levemente el ceño. El peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo parecía impedirle moverse, la humedad total le provocaba serios y desagradables escalofríos recorriéndola. Sentía frio, mucho frio. Por un momento, sintió la fuerte necesidad de jalar su cobija para taparse…

_-'Al fin te encontré…' –_

La rubia entonces sintió una desconocida opresión en el pecho y el fuerte tiritar de su cuerpo la volvió en sí.

Serena pestañeó pesadamente un par de veces antes de caer en cuenta en que no estaba en su casa y mucho menos en su cama. ¡Entonces, el recuerdo del terrible pavor que había sentido volvió de golpe! Con mucho esfuerzo logró moverse muy poco, entonces sintió sus fuerzas fallar y su cuerpo fue demasiado pesado…

Respiró agitadamente. El miedo comenzó a envolverla de nuevo, y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. ¿Qué había pasado?... ¡¿La bestia?... El acantilado… _¡LITA!_ Se gritó mentalmente girando a todos lados; sintiendo un hueco en el pecho alcanzó a ver a su amiga unos pocos metros más allá…

Lita estaba ahí, inconsciente a la orilla del rio.

Sintiéndose desfallecer y casi sin fuerzas, a gatas Serena se acercó a su amiga. La llamó dos, cuatro, seis veces y no obtuvo respuesta. Con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos cristalizados, preocupada contempló las heridas de su amiga: la castaña tenía el rostro lastimado, cortes y magulladuras en todo el cuerpo. La transformación de Sailor Jupiter se había deshecho, muy posiblemente después de la caída…

_La caída_. Serena, algo desesperada se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza cuando recordó el momento: _Sailor Jupiter había tomado su mano en el último momento antes de jalarla junto con ella hacia el precipicio_. No habían tenido más opción y Serena recordó exactamente el miedo que la invadió: _estaban cayendo y Jupiter la abrazó, fuerte, muy fuerte, haciéndolas girar de forma en que Serena quedara sobre la castaña; adivinando lo que Lita estaba haciendo, con impotencia y viviendo la caída, la horrorizada rubia trató de zafarse pero su amiga se lo impidió… Entonces, inevitablemente la castaña se llevó todo el golpe de ambos pesos contra el rio, permitiendo así que Serena saliera lo menos lastimada posible… Y aún así, dentro de la corriente del furioso río Sailor Jupiter nunca la soltó_.

Serena ahogó un sollozo. La castaña respiraba con dificultad y no respondía a sus llamados. Con suavidad y mucho cuidado Serena alejó a su amiga de la corriente del rio, después la rubia comenzó a sentir pánico; Lita estaba muy fría, y no sabía cómo ayudarla. Necesitaba ayuda, pronto. Entonces, giró la mirada hacia todos lados hasta que _algo_ la sorprendió.

No estaba sola.

…..

**En el hotel.**

El _sol_ comenzaba a asomar por el horizonte iluminando las copas de los frondosos árboles y la brisa de la mañana empezaba a sentirse con anhelada calidez. El cielo, totalmente _despejado_, presagiaba un hermoso día.

Las horas habían pasado, y las chicas cada vez se encontraban más preocupadas. Poco habían podido buscar por su cuenta, el hotel les ponía demasiadas trabas por motivos de privacidad y seguridad. Pero el sol ahora estaba saliendo y la búsqueda sería más fácil.

Todavía no podían explicarse el motivo por el que sus amigas no estuvieran en la habitación, y aunque estaban sumamente preocupadas por la angustia que la voz de Darien les había transmitido, de cierta forma el hecho de saber que Serena estaba con Lita las tranquilizaba en cierto sentido.

Con la claridad de un nuevo día despejando sus pensamientos, las tres chicas salieron una vez más del hotel. La mañana era cálida y con suaves brisas rosando los arboles, en donde el rocío de la mañana era ligero y agradable. El bosque se veía despejado, limpio, _seco_…

-"Es una suerte que no sean días de lluvia"- comentó Rei mientras exploraban los alrededores–"De esa forma si ambas dejaron algún rastro entonces será más fácil encontrarlo. Siento que buscar en el hotel será perder el tiempo"- y viendo hacia el bosque frunció el ceño

Era muy temprano y ningún otro huésped se encontraba a la vista, sin embargo, cuando llegaron al restaurant donde habían cenado la noche anterior, una agradable señora las atendió ya que el resto de los empleados no habían llegado.

Por un lado, Rei buscaba algún indicio en las cercanías mientras Amy cuestionaba a la señora sobre la noche anterior. Fue Mina quien, andando aquí y allá, cabizbaja y distraída apenas y notó a un anciano en silla de ruedas que, en una de las esquinas de la entrada, contemplaba la vista con serenidad en su viejo rostro. Fue pasando a su lado cuando éste, con voz suave, lenta y paternal, susurró:

-"Tranquila, pequeña. Ellas estarán bien"-

La rubia se notó confundida.

-"Tus amigas,"- explicó el agradable anciano todavía viendo el paisaje con tranquilidad –"volverán. Siempre vuelven."- añadió pestañeando lentamente –"Él… sólo la busca a _ella_"-

Conteniendo la respiración, Mina sintió escalofríos. –"¿_Él_?"- cuestionó tratando de no recordar el incidente de la ventana, que irremediablemente todavía acechaba en su memoria.

-"La _bestia_"- confesó el viejo hombre levantando sus parpados.

La rubia tragó en seco. Su desconcierto fue tan evidente que Amy y Rei no tardaron en acercarse educadamente, escuchando.

Con la boca seca, Mina insistió –"¿En verdad hay una… _bestia_?"-

El hombre pestañeó lentamente.

La expresión de Rei fue evidente: observó a Mina con confusión, como si tratara de entender porque seguía haciendo caso a esos cuentos tontos.

Un segundo después el anciano continuó con cierta distracción –"Sólo la busca a _ella._ A la jovencita que en las noches pasea por el bosque."- dijo, ignorando la pregunta de Mina y, como si fuera para él mismo rió ligeramente–"Pero no la encontrara… Es muy lista, y nunca la encuentra"- Entonces su sonrisa se esfumó –"No debe hallarla. No debe."-

Curiosa, Amy no pudo evitar preguntar con suavidad–"¿A quién?"-

-"… _Dalnim_"- contestó el viejo hombre levantando por fin la vista hacia ellas. Sus ojos eran ya muy viejos, como de quien ha vivido ya toda su vida.

La mujer que las atendió se acercó en ese momento -"¿Abuelo?"- y, colocando tiernamente las manos en los hombros del anciano, susurró a las confundidas chicas –"Lo siento, no es su intención alterarlas más. Es sólo que ya es muy viejo"-

-"No se preocupe,"- sonrió Amy con educación –"no pasa nada."-

-"¿Quién es Dalnim?"- preguntó Rei con seria curiosidad. Mina apoyó la pregunta.

La mujer se sorprendió por la pregunta y sonrió con educación –"Es sólo una leyenda. Algo que, quienes han vivido toda su vida en estos valles, cuentan. Es una historia triste."-

Rei frunció ligeramente el ceño, como si tratara de pensar en algo, acto que Mina notó. Entonces la rubia instó a la mujer para que les contara lo que sabía.

Un poco cohibida, la señora sonrió y comenzó a relatar:

-"Bueno. Dicen que hace muchos siglos, en un lejano pueblo vivió una hermosa chica, su nombre era _Dalnim_. La leyenda dice que era muy bella y que se enamoró perdidamente de un joven príncipe, y él de ella. Pensaban en fugarse, pero su amor no se mantuvo en secreto por mucho tiempo"- pausando un segundo, continuó -"El Gobernador los descubrió, y furioso porque a él también le gustaba ella, con falsedades acusó al joven príncipe de traición y lo encarceló. Se cuenta que ella, que lo amaba demasiado, ofreció su propia libertad para salvarlo. Así fue que el Gobernador la trajo a estas tierras con él. Pero la tristeza y el dolor de saberse lejos de su amado fueron acabando con ella. El corazón de Dalnim no lo resistió mucho… y con el tiempo se dejó vencer por la muerte. Desde entonces, los aldeanos siempre han contado que el alma de ella quedó atrapada en el bosque, esperando a su amado que vendría a rescatarla…"- La mujer sonrió con tímida resignación -"Algunos aseguran haber visto a la bella Dalnim vagando en el bosque."-

Mina sintió escalofríos con eso último. Amy agradeció a la mujer y se despidió, mientras que Rei, frunciendo los labios riñó a Mina por ser tan ingenua. Sólo estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

Un momento después llegaron al lugar donde había sido la fogata la noche anterior y estuvieron un momento por ahí pero Rei seguía sintiéndose extraña referente al bosque, así que Mina y Amy la siguieron hasta poco antes de los límites. La pelinegra intentó buscar algún indicio de huellas, pero todo parecía normal, hasta que escuchó el gemido asustado de Amy.

La peliazul estaba levantando algo del suelo, pero fue hasta que estuvo por completo a su lado que comprendió la angustia en los azules ojos. Mina llegó hasta ellas y a la vez las tres intercambiaron miradas de suma preocupación…

Amy acababa de encontrar la cámara digital de Serena.

Las palabras sobraban. Ahora las tres contemplaron el bosque con inquietud. Serena y Lita se habían internado en él, pero… ¿Por qué?

-"Nos separaremos"- indicó de pronto Rei. Amy estaba por objetar algo pero la pelinegra insistió –"Con mis poderes espirituales podre abarcar más territorio"-

Unos minutos después las chicas se habían coordinado. A pesar de su primera objeción Amy terminó cediendo, después de todo Mina tenía razón y aún tenían que esperar la llegada de Darien, así que si Rei se adelantaba a buscar en el bosque seria ya una ventaja. Así que, con el equipo necesario la pelinegra salió de inmediato.

En cambio, Mina y Amy continuaron buscando mientras esperaban a Darien. Fue casi dos horas después, y habiendo rodeado las instalaciones por segunda vez, que ambas chicas volvieron al mismo sitio de la fogata. Para ese entonces el hotel estaba ya activo y muchos huéspedes iban de un sitio a otro. Un poco agotada, ya que casi no habían dormido y apenas probado bocado, Mina se sentó sobre una roca. Estaba cansada, sí, pero sobre todo preocupada; deseaba de todo corazón que Serena y Lita estuvieran bien. _Las extrañaba_. Y es que este viaje no debió resultar así. Las quería ahí, junto a ella, a salvo…

La peliazul revisó una vez más su celular. La espera la ponía demasiado nerviosa, y el hecho de no tener respuesta a todas las preguntas que pasaban por su mente la alteraban todavía más. Ansiosa, volvió el rostro hacia Mina. La rubia estaba sentada y parecía muy pensativa, Amy alcanzó a notar la tristeza y preocupación en los azules ojos de su amiga. Un segundo después vio como Mina tomaba la cámara de Serena y la acariciaba con cariño. Amy se enterneció; pudo sentir como la rubia, igual que ella, también extrañaba a sus amigas. Entonces vio como Mina, con dulce melancolía intentó distraerse revisando la cámara de su amiga.

Al ir observando las fotos, Amy fue testigo de cómo la sonrisa de la rubia se conmovía y aumentaba al ir pasando cada foto. Fue así hasta que notó un cambio, y es que primero la sonrisa de Mina pareció confundida y poco a poco fue desapareciendo para después fruncir el ceño.

-"¿Amy?"- dijo -"Mira esto…"-

La peliazul lo hizo, y lo que vio la confundió en la misma medida que a la rubia.

Era una foto del día anterior. Al parecer, la primera que Serena había tomado al llegar y el escenario era el campo de flores que estaba justo frente a ellas. La foto había capturado la belleza en su totalidad, sin embargo, había _algo_ más en ella. Curiosa, Mina entornó los ojos y acercó la cámara a sus ojos…

De pronto, ¡su rostro palideció! Y como si quemara, entregó la cámara a Amy. La rubia sintió escalofríos acariciando su espalda y el pavor de la noche anterior volvió latente.

Confundida, Amy miró a la rubia y después la pequeña pantalla. En medio del campo de flores había… era un poco difuso pero había… un _bulto_… Era algo extraño, pero en la pantalla parecía como si una _silueta oscura_ estuviera ahí, y parecía… _un hombre_; un sujeto, de pie, observando fijamente hacia la cámara.

La chica pareció entender el miedo de Mina pero, escéptica, sonrió para calmarla. Era sólo un error de la cámara.

La peliazul continuó a la siguiente fotografía y su mirada enterneció conforme fue avanzando. Eran todas las fotos que Serena había estado tomando en el hotel: Ellas en el lobby; ellas en el ascensor; ellas decidiendo con un piedra, papel o tijeras; una de la vista desde la ventana de la habitación; otra de ellas siendo sorprendidas por Serena mientras aún se vestían para la piscina; ellas yendo por el pasillo; una más de ellas en el ascensor… otra del techo del ascensor… otra más del mismo ascensor y con medio rostro de una furiosa Rei… otra con medio rostro de Serena sacando la lengua a los ojos de Rei… y una más de medio rostro de Serena haciendo un puchero. Amy rió al recordar la escena. Rei, harta de ser fotografiada había reprendido a Serena y cuando ella la ignoró intentó quitarle la cámara, así que empezaron a discutir una vez más.

Un poco más animada, yendo con Mina la alentó a seguir viendo juntas. Las siguientes imágenes fueron de un par de ellas en la piscina. Sucedió que en una de ellas, Mina reparó en una sombra de luz en una de las esquinas; también parecía una silueta, sin embargo, quizá Amy tenía razón y eran fallas de origen.

Siguieron viendo las fotos hasta que llegaron a la última. Era de la noche anterior y en ella estaban todas sonriendo, la fogata de fondo y uno que otro despistado pasando por detrás. Se habían divertido, pero ahora les parecía un momento lejano…

Entonces, una vez más Mina se estremeció y Amy no pudo culparla... ¡La misma silueta oscura estaba ahí!

Ambas intercambiaron miradas y el miedo fue evidente. Mina tragó en seco mientras Amy trataba de buscar alguna explicación, pero incluso en esta ocasión la peliazul sintió frio recorriendo su cuerpo.

-"¡Amy, creo que… es el mismo rostro que vi!"- los labios de la rubia temblaron -"C-creo que _eso_ nos estaba siguiendo…"-

Amy revisó una vez más la imagen. La silueta oscura estaba un poco más cerca y podía apreciarse un poco mejor su forma. Parecía un hombre alto, de cabello un tanto largo, porte distinguido y sonreía con triunfo. Nerviosa, Amy se mordió el labio antes de susurrar a su amiga:

-"Mina, no creo que nos estuviera siguiendo…"-

Exhausta, la rubia estaba por replicar cuando notó la mirada asustada de la normalmente calmada chica, quien continuó con angustia en la voz:

-"Creo que sólo la ve a ella… A Serena"-

Mina se llevó una mano al pecho y tomó la cámara que su amiga le ofreció. Al ver la silueta, su mano inevitablemente volvió a temblar pero, observando atentamente la imagen esta vez apreció como la tétrica mirada parecía estar fija en… Serena.

-"Hola..."- susurró una voz detrás.

¡Ambas dieron un brinco!

-"Lo siento, no quise asustarlas"- dijo apenada una bella jovencita. Mina y Amy soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Insistiendo, la joven añadió -"Disculpen, creo que a veces no puedo evitarlo"-

Mina rió con un nada disimulado nerviosismo -"No te preocupes jajaja… Creo que también es porque estamos alteradas"-

La extraña asintió con solemnidad y les sonrió con cariño. Entonces ambas notaron que no sólo era muy bonita sino que, aunque sabían que no la habían visto nunca antes, les era extrañamente familiar. Parecía casi de su misma edad, tenía los cabellos rosas y los ojos de un tono parecido, su mirada era intensa y pícara a la vez.

-"Lamento si interrumpo algo"-insistió -"Sé lo de sus amigas y vengo a ayudarlas"-

-"Oh… ¿eres del hotel?"- cuestionó Amy. Mina bajó la vista y apretó la cámara entre sus manos.

La chica pareció notarlo, pero un segundo después contestó -"Ah… Sí, por supuesto. Hemos buscado por todos sitios, pero ahora creemos que sus amigas se han perdido en el bosque, y yo conozco este bosque mejor que nadie"- comenzó a caminar -"Si ustedes están listas, podemos salir ahora"- dijo mientras bordeaban el bosque.

-"¿Sólo nosotras?"- Amy no parecía muy convencida.

-"Creo que con nosotras será suficiente"- sonrió con cálida confianza.

-"Estamos esperando a alguien importante…"- agregó la rubia -"Y una amiga nuestra ha salido ya hacia el bosque"-

Todavía caminando y aún con una ligera sonrisa, la pelirosa bajó el rostro -"No quiero preocuparlas más, pero el tiempo es muy valioso"- susurró deteniéndose justó en la entrada del bosque.

Mina y Amy intercambiaron miradas de duda. Sin embargo, cuando la peliazul posó la vista en el interior del bosque, un pequeño destello llamó su atención. Acercándose, un par de metros delante encontró algo que aceleró su corazón y cuando Mina llegó a su lado se lo mostró directamente.

Era el broche de Serena.

-"Serena intentó defenderse..."- murmuró la rubia con cierto pánico en la voz. -"¡Amy!"-

-"Lo siento"- interrumpió la desconocida -"Debemos partir. La otra chica corre peligro"- Esta vez las dos la observaron con temor.

Amy frunció el ceño -"¿Cómo sabes eso?"-

La pelirosa bajó el rostro -"Porque no es la primera vez que alguien desaparece…"- la rubia la vio morderse el labio y por un instante le pareció que la chica se sentía culpable -"Pero sí es la primera ocasión en que dos chicas desaparecen _juntas_."-

Las dos guardaron silencio instándola a que no se detuviera. La jovencita no pudo ocultar su preocupación y, tomando aire añadió:

-"Cuando su amiga intente defender a Serena… _Él_ la quitará de en medio"-

Asustada, Mina comenzaba a desesperar pero fue Amy quien, afligida preguntó primero -"¿_Él_? ¿Quién es _él_? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¡¿Dónde están nuestras amigas?"-

-"Ustedes debieron escucharlo anoche"- contestó -"…_La bestia_"-

Las dos chicas no pudieron disimular su sorpresa -"¿Es v-verdad?"-cuestionó la rubia con temor.

La joven asintió -"Espíritu maligno condenado a vagar por estos valles. Un ente lleno de rencor y amargura, nada lo detiene, y cuando elige a su víctima siempre encuentra la forma de _atraerla_."-

Amy aún fruncía el ceño y Mina estaba por decir algo cuando la pelirosa se adelantó -"No debemos perder más tiempo. Los administradores del hotel jamás admitirán esto"-añadió comprendiendo la mirada de la peliazul -"Una de ustedes puede acompañarme, y puedo marcar en un mapa la ruta a seguir."-

Mina sintió empatía por la preocupada insistencia de la chica. Parecía casi igual de afectada que ellas por la desaparición de sus amigas.

Amy no sé sorprendió cuando escuchó a Mina decir: _Yo voy contigo_. Y es que, aunque era una desconocida y lo que decía no era racional, la chica parecía tan segura de sí misma y les inspiraba tanta confianza como sólo _otra_ persona las hacía sentir. Aunque acababan de conocerla querían creer en ella, y porque confiaban en sus propios instintos, sentían que podían confiar en ella.

Amy las proveyó de lo meramente necesario para adentrarse al bosque. Ella debía esperar a Darien y después las alcanzaría.

Ambas chicas estaban por salir cuando Amy reparó en que, extrañamente, aún no sabían el nombre de la joven.

-"Mi nombre es Dal"- contestó con una cálida sonrisa.

…

**En otro sitio.**

Serena contemplaba la intensa lluvia.

La rubia estaba sentada en el pórtico de una muy antigua casona. Se abrazaba a ella misma tratando de evitar los escalofríos y deseando fervientemente que la lluvia terminara.

Estaba preocupada por Lita, y por Rei, Mina y Amy. Seguramente para esos momentos las chicas ya estarían alarmadas por no encontrarlas. Qué tontería le parecía ahora haber salido del hotel para buscar… ¿_qué_? ¡Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba!

Y ahora Lita estaba herida, ¡y por culpa suya! Afectada, se llevó una mano a la cabeza. De no ser por la ayuda del amable hombre que las había encontrado ni siquiera podía imaginar que habría hecho.

_Sonrió_. Literalmente las había rescatado. En aquel momento ella estaba entrando en pánico y de pronto, lo vio. _Él_, con una sonrisa segura en los labios se acercó a ellas y tomó la situación bajo control. Apenas y recordaba como la había interrogado sobre su bienestar, y como, cuando ella mostró toda su atención hacia Lita, él la revisó con esmero y tomando a la castaña en brazos las llevó a su casa. _Él_ se había portado como todo un caballero y, a opinión de Serena, el hecho de que fuera atractivo lo enaltecía todavía más.

La casa era enorme pero parecía muy solitaria. Una vez llegar, Lita había sido acomodada en la habitación más cercana y ella había sido convencida para ir a otra habitación para cambiarse con ropa seca. Lo único que halló fue un viejo pero muy bien conservado kimono colgado y dispuesto para ella. Cuando volvió con Lita ella ya había sido vestida con ropa seca y sus heridas inmediatas estaban ya atendidas, pero seguía inconsciente.

Su anfitrión comentó que los empleados la habían atendido. También le participó que en las cercanías no habría ningún médico, que la lluvia imposibilitaba la comunicación con la ciudad y que sería un riesgo muy grande intentar ir al hotel ya que el rio estaba desbordado, pero que en cuanto fuera posible él enviaría a un empleado al hotel.

Serena no pudo ocultar su aflicción ¡Lita necesitaba más ayuda! y ella poder comunicarse con sus amigas...

-"Ten calma…"- le había susurrado él. Su voz era soberbiamente tranquilizante, educado y atrayente a la vez -"Todo estará bien. El tiempo pasará más rápido de lo que esperas y… pronto todo será mejor"- puntualizó contemplándola directamente a los ojos. Serena, sonrojada, asintió con lentitud. ¡Tenía unos ojos preciosos! Y las gruesas y oscuras pestañas enmarcaban una profunda mirada.

Ahora, sentada aún en el pórtico y recordando ese reciente suceso sonrió para sí. Y es que, a pesar de la situación no podía evitar pensar en lo que diría Lita al ver a su rescatador. No era muy joven, pero aún así Serena no le hacía más de 30 años. A ella le parecía muy atractivo, y era alto, fuerte, con coleta larga y con un porte elegante y airoso.

_Sonrió de nuevo_. Le parecía gracioso imaginar lo que Rei diría si supiera que encontraba muy atractivo a otro hombre que no fuera… Serenafrunció el ceño… _Que no fuera_…

-"Me alegra verte un poco más tranquila"- él interrumpió sus pensamientos y un momento después se sentó a su lado.

Un poco cohibida, Serena asintió con timidez -"Sí, gracias, por todo"-

Él le sonrió abiertamente y la rubia sintió sonrojarse de nuevo

-"Un ligero refrigerio ha sido servido ¿quieres acompañarme?"- la invitó sin apartar en ningún momento la intensa mirada sobre ella.

Serena apenas fue consciente de haber aceptado. Siendo guiada a través de la casa, no terminaba de sorprenderse sobre la majestuosidad de la misma. Era tan antigua y elegante que Serena sólo pudo pensar en que debía necesitar mucho personal para mantenerla impecable, sin embargo, la rubia no recordaba, desde su llegada, haber visto a ningún otra persona. Aún así, cuando llegaron al solemne comedor, un exquisito desayuno ya estaba dispuesto.

…

**Un par de horas después. En el hotel.**

Sola, Amy Mizuno se encontraba cerca a la entrada del hotel. Mucha gente pasaba a su lado, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan alterados que no era consciente del resto del mundo. No escuchaba ni veía nada.

Darien no tardaba en llegar, y la ansiedad por salir de inmediato la dominaba. Sólo deseaba que sus amigas estuvieran bien...

-_Ella no hiiizo caaaso_…- canturreó muy bajito una infantil y burlona voz a su oído. Amy dio un brinco y giró de inmediato. Seguía sola. La piel se le erizó irremediablemente. Lenta y casi precavidamente volvió la vista.

Otra voz fue la que sin querer la asustó:

-"¡Amy!"- Saludó el apuesto pero preocupado pelinegro al verla.

Darien había llegado, y Amy omitió lo sucedido. Unos momentos después, la peliazul lo puso al tanto de todo y Darien no dudo un instante en comenzar la búsqueda lo antes posible.

La aflicción en los ojos de Darien era evidente.

_Serena… _-pensó- _Serena, resiste._

…

Algunas horas después. Serena estaba de nuevo junto a Lita. Tomando su mano, apoyó la cabeza en la cama. La lluvia no cesaba ni un poco y Lita aún no despertaba.

-"Lita… Despierta por favor"- susurraba un poco cansada -"Sólo quiero verte bien y… te necesito. Tenemos un refugio pero debemos volver... El dueño de esta casa es muy amable ¿sabes? Y aunque debe tener muchísimas ocupaciones, por momentos viene y pregunta por tu bienestar. Me hace compañía y su conversación me agrada, y además ya me ha mostrado parte de la casa. Creo que es una muy buena persona, Lita"-

La rubia soltó un suspiro -"Pronto comenzara a atardecer…"- cambió el tema acariciando la mano de su amiga -"Las chicas deben estar tan angustiadas"- se mordió el labio -"¡Rei debe estar furiosa!"- después sonrió con nerviosismo -"Mina me hará pagar por arruinar las vacaciones, y…"- tratando de pensar, frunció el ceño -"_Y…_"-

Serena, aún frunciendo el ceño volvió la mirada hacia Lita. Todavía tratando de pensar, extrañamente la rubia sentía que estaba olvidando algo…

Pero _¿Qué?_

….

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendome^^ Y dos agradecimientos muy especiales!

GRACIAS a Poly por confiar en mí hasta ahora! De no ser por tí y por tu confianza, este nuevo episodio no hubiera estado nunca xD

GRACIAS a mi imouto, Lueny, por tu genialisima LuTerapia! si funcionaaaaa! jajaj

no olviden su RW^^


End file.
